ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers
Steven Grant Rogers '''(b. July 4th 94 BBY) is a super soldier and a member of the Justice League code named '''Captain America. Biography Early Life Steve was born in Lego City on July 4th 94 BBY to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Joseph was killed in action 3 months before Steve was born, and he grew up wanting to be a soldier like his father. Growing up, Steve was sickly and skinny, making him a frequent target of bullies on the streets. On October 15th 76 BBY, Steve's mother died of illness, leaving Steve alone. With no other options or plans, Steve signed up to Lego City Army, but he wasn't allowed to serve because of his various health issues. Steve repeatedly tried to join the Army, but was consistently rejected. After one of his rejections on June 14th 69 BBY, Steve met Abraham Erskine. Erskine told Steve he was impressed by his repeated efforts to enlist in the Army, and there was a way he could serve. Erskine told Steve he was working on a super soldier serum and he needed test subjects. If Steve took part in the scientific program Project Rebirth, he would be allowed to train in the Army with the other test subjects. Steve accepted the offer, and Erskine took him to a training camp. Military Training On June 15th, Steve began training with other Project Rebirth subjects. At first, it appeared as though Steve wouldn't achieve anything. He got tangled in the ropes on a rope climb and lagged behind the other trainees in a footrace. However, during one run, the trainees were offered a ride back to camp if they managed to take down a flag from the top of a tall flagpole, something no one had achieved for decades. Steve was already too tired from the run to climb the flagpole, so he watched the other trainees attempting to climb it. Steve then took note of the pole's structure, and realised he could make the pole fall over by removing a support pin. Steve removed the pin, the pole fell down, and Steve claimed the flag, winning the ride back to base while the other trainees had to walk back. Steve's thoughtful approach further impressed Erskine. Steve continued to struggle with his training. On one session, when the trainees were doing push-ups, Steve was still struggling to do any. As a test, Colonel Phillips threw a fake grenade at the trainees to see how they'd react. To his surprise, all of the trainees ran away except for Steve. Instead of running, Steve jumped onto the grenade to protect the others. This act of self-sacrificing bravery convinced Erskine that Steve was the perfect candidate for Project Rebirth. That evening, Erskine went to visit Steve in private, telling him he would be the test subject for Project Rebirth when it was finally ready. When Steve asked why he was the test subject over the other trainees, Erskine cited Steve's determination and bravery during his training. Project Rebirth On June 22nd, the super soldier serum was ready. Steve taken to a facility where he met Erskine, who introduced him to Howard Stark. Erskine explained to Steve he would be injected with a serum, and then Stark would douse him with Vita Radiation. The experiment was a success, and Steve emerged from the test chamber twice as strong and three times as fast as the most physically fit people on Pepar. However, as they were celebrating the success of the project, a gunshot went off and Erskine fell to the ground. Heinz Kruger had just killed Erskine, stolen the remaining serum and fought his way out of the facility. Steve ran over to Erskine, who simply pointed to Steve's heart before dying. Steve chased Kruger out of the facility into the streets of Lego City. Kruger attempted to flee in a car, but Steve caught up to him. The following altercation resulted in the car overturning near the city docks, briefly knocking both Steve and Kruger out. Kruger came to first and made his way down to the docks to escape on a submarine. Steve then came to and caught up to Kruger, and they fought. The fight resulted in the serum sample being smashed and destroyed, but Steve overpowered Kruger. The assassin remarked how this was the first time he'd failed a mission. Steve demanded to know who hired him, but Kruger used a cyanide pill to commit suicide. Fighting a War On November 3rd, Steve violated his direct orders and went alone to rescue 400 captured soldiers. He succeeded in the rescue and returned to base with them on November 4th, requesting to be reprimanded for his actions. Instead, Colonel Phillips congratulated Steve on his work and let him be. Later that day, Steve was given a Vibranium shield and he formed the Howling Commandos. To be added Frozen in Ice On February 5th 67 BBY, Steve was sent on a mission to stop a plane full of explosives from crashing into Lego City. To be added Waking Up On October 5th 1 BBY, Steve's frozen body was discovered by explorers. He was taken by the government and held in an underground government complex. He was thawed out on October 7th and awoke on October 8th. He tried to escape, but was cornered by security in the streets. Nick Fury arrived on the scene and told Steve he had been frozen in ice for nearly 70 years, and the world had moved on. Nick had Steve moved to a safe house on October 9th, giving him time to get caught up on everything that had happened. Joining the Justice League On May 2nd 0 BBY, while Steve was practicing boxing at a gym, he was approached by Batman, who asked him to join the Justice League. Batman told Steve they were facing a great threat, and they needed all the help they could get. Steve agreed, and Batman took him to meet the rest of the team. Steve became Captain America once again and began training alongside his new teammates. First Final Battle In August, Steve accompanied the rest of the League in their visit to the Dark Island. To be added Upon returning to Lego City, Steve split into a team with Black Widow and Lethal Whip. Together, they focused on keeping the Crime Syndicate's droids and Chitauri forces away from fleeing civilians. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Enhanced Physiology: '''After taking Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum and being doused in Vita Radiation, Steve's body was physically enhanced to the peak of Lego perfection. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Steve's reflexes are enhanced. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Steve's speed is enhanced, making him at least three times as strong as the most physically fit people on Pepar. He once ran 13 miles in less than 30 minutes. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Steve's strength is enhanced, making him at least twice as strong as the most physically fit people on Pepar. ** '''Healing Factor: '''Steve has a slight healing factor, allowing him to heal from non-lethal injuries quicker than most. Abilities * '''Master Combatant: '''Steve is a highly skilled combatant. He has studied and mastered several fighting styles. * '''Skilled Marksman: '''Thanks to his military training, Steve is skilled with using firearms. He also uses his shield as a projectile. Weapons and Equipment * Captain America's Shield * Captain America Suit: Mark 2 Former Weapons and Equipment * Captain America Suit: Mark 1 Gallery Captain America-1.png|Steve's first suit Captain America 8.png Captain America 3.png|Steve's current suit Trivia ''To be addedCategory:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:94 BBY Births Category:Lego City Army (100-1) Category:Howling Commandos Category:Justice League (100-1)